


Burning

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: That finale orgy tho...I own nothing. Let me know if the rating needs to go up. I don't know what this is lol





	Burning

"There's only one place that we wanna go," Nomi and Amanita tell Rajan and Kala, and a spark is lit in their bones.

The newlyweds make their excuses first, of course, everyone understands that they want to spend some time alone together.

(Wolfgang slips out around the same time. He and Rajan have made their peace, and if Wolfgang has an idea of modifications to that arrangement...well...he knows how to keep things locked down.)

Kala and Rajan leave next, "Still in the honeymoon phase," they say, and the older couples, (or, in one case, group) glace knowingly at each other.

(The tinder starts to ignite. Amanita gives her wife-her wife, her wife, Nomi is her wife, now and forever, they are wife and wife, and oh, that is a wonderful thing-a knowing look, and says "How many?"   
"No one really...so far")

Capheus and Zakia are third, citing their long separation. He and his mother make fun of each other gently as they part, Silas and Zakia rolling their eyes. Capheus does not, to be quite honest, know how to open the champagne, but Wolfgang does and he borrows the knowledge, reveling in the grin on Zakia's face. 

(The kindling is starting to catch the flame. The feeling is itching in their bones.)

Lito and Hernando slip away fairly easily. Lito has the cluster, but Lito and Hernando and Dani have always communicated just fine. She will find them. 

("Are they here?" Hernando asks, taking his glass of champagne. Lito tilts his head back, rolls his shoulders. Even like this, he is still the movie star, still has to look good. "Some are close, the rest are on their way. For now though, its just us.")

Will is talking to Diego, and the kindling had begun to blaze. Thankfully, his best friend recognizes the look in his eye. 

"Go get your girl man,"

Will shoots him a half grateful, half exasperated look, and calls a half-sarcastic "Gee, thanks" as he walks away.

He's worried that he's squeezing Riley to tight when he locks his arm with hers, but she mentally assures him he isn't, while out loud she tells her father, "Will is still a bit tired from the whole thing, he really should get to bed."

Her father's look tells them he isn't fooled, but he doesn't push.

Sun and Mun are the last to duck out. Neither have direct connections besides each other, but somehow ended up mingling on opposite sides of the room. Mun is a cop though, being observant is in his nature. He sees that they're all gone but her, and makes his way back across the room, reaching Sun just as she is breaking off a conversation.

"Do you want to go back to the suite?"

"Yes."

(Her voice is terse. The spark had become a flame, the kindling is truly burning now.)

They stay there, crackling within the smaller branches, for a long few breaths. The coals are burning red hot at the base. Their clothes are falling to the floor.

"Are they here?" Amanita whispers against Nomi's lips.

"Almost."

Dani does, in fact, find them, her approach just slightly unsure. Lito and Hernando welcome her with open arms. How can they not? Three is not so many anymore, and besides that, they love her.

(The flame starts to catch the logs. Burning, burning, burning at the edges of their minds, so close to something more...There are good things here at the in between. Mun's laughter, Nomi's lingerie,the chill of Hernando's watch on their back. But flashes, just flashes. Just little flares so far.)

Wolfgang pats the bed, champagne in hand. Kala invites Rajan in, and he accepts with a tilt of his head. The tension of so close is burning beneath their skin, it has never taken this long before. They kiss their partners hard, hand desperate, on the edge of...of...Kala and Wolfgang kiss. The shock reverberates but they're still teetering on the edge.

(Amanita rakes her fingers down Nomi's back. Hernando bites Lito's lip, as Dani pulls them to the bed, grip tight enough to leave bruises on their wrists. Zakia's heels dig into Capheus' back. Mun tugs at Sun's hair. They're not part of the cluster, but they're certainly part of the family. They know their partners. They know when something is close.)

(Riley and Will are near to tearing each other apart.)

They stay there for the best and worst of eternity. Rajan's shirt rips open in their hands, Amanita's legs wrap around their waists, the chill of Zakia's necklace against their lips is a contrast to the warmth of their skin. It is still just flashes of sensation, but more is close, its so close...

They are at the borders of each other's minds, reveling in their own experiences but knowing there is more if they could just get past...

(The fire is creeping along the edges of the logs, burning white-hot as it goes. It feels like the space between the lightning and the thunder, like the second before the gun goes off at the starting line, like the moment between getting on one knee and asking a question. It is all fluid movement, pleasure in their bones, open mouths gasping for breath. Not quite clear, but distinct, like the edge of a station on the radio.)

The cluster isn't there, not quite, but it is starting to really, truly burn now, yet somehow there is still something in the way. And Amanita is not touching Mun, is not touching Hernando and Dani, is not touching Rajan, is not touching Zakia, but it doesn't really matter, not when they're close enough to hear each other's sounds if they could manage to quiet their own. 

Wolfgang's thumb runs over Rajan's bottom lip, and Kala moves to be beside them, her hair preceding her like a cloud of smoke from the incense she burns.

Amanita thrusts into Nomi, hard, as Kala watches Wolfgang's lips touch Rajan's.

The inferno rages.


End file.
